Upgrader Monkey
'' Mega Monkey Everything Pack Icon.png|Upgrader monkey at Special Agent building Upgrader_monkey.png|upgrader monkey at monkey lane Upgrader_monkey_pro.jpg|Upgrader monkey pro at monkey lane '' The Upgrader Monkey is a special agent that upgrades other towers. It can only be placed on towers (not other special agents) . When this is done, both the tower and upgrading monkey disappear. Instead comes a better version of that tower. It costs 200 MM, and you need to use this agent 30 times to unlock the pro version. List of effects on different towers Normal Dart Tower: Burning thrower: everything the dart monkey throws has a flame behind itself (as long as a dart) this flame makes ignites bloons (similar to the mortar) it also pops the bloons once before igniting. if the spikeball or dart stops (hitting a lead without juggernaut upgrade or having max pop rate) the flame will hit the bloon that stopped it Tack Shooter: the tack shooter will now shoot electric tacks that send an electric wave (similar to Monkey Apprentice's lightning spell) through every bloon when they are in contact (flame ring turns into electro ring) Sniper Monkey: Ripper Bullets: bullets will rip the bloon when they are going out of the bloon, in a way that it uses the bloon layers to pop other bloon. the ripped bloons makes more damage if they have many layers (ripping does half the damage of the layers the target bloon lost. for example a ripped blue bloon makes one layer damage to other, and a yellow takes 2 layers) Boomerang Thrower: Banarang: the boomerang thrower now throws bananas instead of boomerangs! Each banana will lose its peel after it's hit three bloons. this will make the banana collectible after it comes back, giving 10 cash. The glaives now have 5 bananas instead of knives, so each glaive can lose the peel up to 5 times. each peel, when landing on the track, will make 5 bloons go the wrong way. If there is any banana farm in range, the thrown bananas will also be upgraded if the bananas in the farm are upgradet (riccochet glaives and glaives around the glaive lord has inifite bananas spawning after falling down) Ninja Monkey: Giga Shurikens: they can pop more bloons each, and have a bigger chance to hit. they can also pop lead and frozen, and do extra damage to ceramic Bomb Tower: Spiked Explosives; they pop bloons on the way to the main target (explode if they hit a lead bloon) Ice Tower: exploding ice: this type of ice sends a short wave from bloons after freezing, making other bloons become frozen too (bloons that are freezed by the wave don't send waves themselves unless the ice tower has the Viral Frost upgrade) Glue Gunner: Super sticky glue: if any bloon goes next to a glued bloon, it will stick itself to it. every glued bloon can be sticked with 5 other bloons. the sticked bloons will have all the glue effects that the origianal bloon had Monkey Buccaneer: Monkey crew: the buccaneer adds a crew of three (excluding the captain). this crew makes the ship fire 50% faster. They also fire a tiny darts themselfes. an other good thing is that you can place other towers on the ship (the ship is much larger now) Monkey Ace: Monkey Chopper: the ace turns into a chopper that can pop bloons with its blades Super Monkey: Speed Control: the super monkey gets another super power! it will control the projectiles so they can speed up to hit a specific bloon, or slow down so they get more pop counts (firing rate is the same) the best thing is, you dont need to do anything Monkey Apprentice: Thorn of Light: this is a long, penetrating spell that pops everything it hits by 20 layers. (the thorn won't stay for more than a couple of milliseconds after being casted) Monkey Village: satelite giveaway: every tower in range gets a small satelite with a medium range. every tower near the satelite that isnt in range of the village that gave it, will also get all the benefits that the village gives Banana Farm: Exploding Bananas: every time you collect a banana it will explode. The bank will have an explosion on the closest peice of track several times in a round Mortar Tower: Shocwave Shells: the mortar shells now blow some bloons away from the exit Dartling Gun: I.P.S.F.M.B.P; Intelligent Projectile System For More Bloon Poppage makes shots fired by the dartling gun target bloons that are close to it. this will make that the dartling gun hits a bloon almost always! Spike Factory: smart spikes: when a bloon hits a spike it flyes out and pops the bloon behind Water Monkey: tsunami thrower: instead of buckets the monkey throws tsunamis, hitting three bloons at the time and wiping them away from the exit Dartbooth: increased service: the dartboth adds a waiting room and SPA treatment, so bloons stop before and after entering, making them easy targets for other towers! Pro version The upgrader monkey will now fire a ray instead of disappearing when placed. It'll have the range of the tower its placed on (If it's placed on a Monkey Ace, it'll fire on its hangar and has the range of a glue gunner) (in this version it stands next to the tower, not on its head) Trivia: The list is only for towers in Btd 5, but there will be two more towers on the list (finalist of the tower concept tournament) upgraded towers cant be sacrificed, but the pro mode monkey can. Category:Special Agents